


In Which The Doctor Dresses Up

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: The Doctor learns about Jewish festivals [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Food, Gen, I mean it is Purim, Jewish Holidays, Purim, and a bit of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor and Donna celebrate Purim
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: The Doctor learns about Jewish festivals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In Which The Doctor Dresses Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim! This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it!

‘It’s Purim in a couple of weeks,’ Donna mentioned one evening - well, she called it evening, just to keep some sort of concept of time - as she and the Doctor recovered from an adventure.

‘I’m not dressing up.’

‘Oh, you’re no fun,’ Donna pouted, ‘You don’t have to go outside or anything. Just for a bit. It’s tradition, after all.’

The Doctor made a noncommittal grunting noise and went back to his TARDIS repairs.

* * *

‘What are you making?’ 

Donna was doing something in the kitchen, which looked intriguingly pastry-filled. 

‘Making hamantaschen.’

‘They’re named after Haman’s hat, right?’ The Doctor said.

‘Depends who you ask. Some people say hat, some say pockets, some say his ears. Though if his ears looked anything like these, you’d have to feel sorry for the bloke,’ replied Donna, looking down at the dough triangles she was making.

‘What fillings are you doing?’

‘Poppy seed, chocolate and jam. Oh, I was going to ask - what do you think of prune?’

The Doctor’s expression was answer enough.

* * *

‘You made quite a lot,’ the Doctor said cautiously.

‘Not all of them are for us. I’m going to make mishloach manot.’

‘Mishloach manot?’

Donna thought for a few seconds, before saying, ‘They’re like gift baskets of food, that you give them to your friends and family. Most of these will go in those.’

‘You know, I’m sure there must be some good baskets in the TARDIS somewhere. Fancy having a look for them?’

* * *

‘Esther and Mordechai is always a classic.’

‘What, so I’m your uncle now?’

‘Oh, you’d be Esther, obviously,’ Donna grinned, ‘You’re nowhere near responsible enough to be my uncle.’

* * *

‘You could dress up as him,’ said Donna, pointing at the telly.

‘Aziraphale? I like to think my style isn’t quite so…. tartan,’ The Doctor grimaced.

‘Nah, Crowley. He looks a bit like you already, and I’m sure you’ve got some shades and a black jacket in the wardrobe somewhere.’

The Doctor mulled it over, watching as Crowley sauntered across the screen.

‘Always did fancy being ginger.’

* * *

‘So if I’m being Crowley, who’re you going to be?’

‘I was thinking the Archangel Gabriel.’

* * *

‘The bready ones are better though.’

The Doctor shook his head. ‘No, it has to be the pastry ones. They’ve got a better crumbly texture, and they have the jam.’

‘Yeah, but the bready ones are better for chewing. More satisfying. And anyway, you can’t top poppy seeds and raisins.’

‘There’s so many kinds of jam, though. Now, Gralaxos 4, they do this marvellous jam out of these berries-’

‘The bread ones are bigger.’

‘...Good point.’

* * *

Donna handed a plastic noisemaker over to the Doctor with only a little bit of apprehension, and was pleased he didn’t immediately start making noise with it (if he had, she would have probably snatched it back immediately - really, the Doctor didn’t need anything else to make a din).

‘Okay, so when they read the Megillah, you use this whenever they say the name Haman. Even if you can’t hear, you’ll be able to tell cos just about everyone else in the entire shul will be making enough noise.’

‘Got it,’ the Doctor nodded, ‘Let’s go make some noise.’

* * *

‘Never been told off on Purim for being  _ too  _ noisy before.’

‘First time for everything,’ the Doctor shrugged, offering Donna a biscuit from the kiddush.

‘It goes against the whole spirit of the holiday! You’re meant to be loud!’

The Doctor thanked his lucky stars the TARDIS was parked nearby.

* * *

‘Nice costume,’ Donna complimented, as they gathered in the kitchen. They’d eaten at the kiddush, but more food never went amiss, and even after giving out mishloach manot there were still many hamantaschen left over.

The Doctor, despite his complaints, had pulled together a decent outfit, complete with red hair spray and coloured contact lenses.

‘You’re not half bad yourself,’ he replied, ‘Although my suit’s better.’

‘I’m Donna fucking Noble,’ Donna grinned, ‘My suit is bloody amazing.’

* * *

‘It’s- it’s a thing. On Purim you get so drunk you can’t tell the difference between ‘bless Mordechai’ and ‘curse Haman’. I’m sure it is,’ said Donna, waving the hand not clutching a wine glass.

The Doctor nodded from where he was working through a bottle of ginger beer, and pretended he definitely wouldn’t regret that in the morning. Probably just before he had to wash out the hair spray, at which point he’d have to start regretting that.

* * *

‘Chag Purim, chag Purim, chag gadol layehudim,’ sang Donna loudly, the Doctor humming along as well as he could, despite not knowing the song and being two bottles deep in ginger beer.

‘Oh, do you know this one? Ani Purim, ani Purim…’

The Doctor decided he was clearly going to need to learn a lot more songs.

* * *

‘So, that’s Purim,’ Donna said, water and paracetamol in hand, ‘What do you think?’

‘Lots of fun,’ the Doctor decided, ‘But there’s no way I should get that drunk more than once a year.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
